finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aim (ability)
'' (iOS).]] Aim , also known as Target or Snipe, is a recurring command ability from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually associated with the Ranger or Archer job, and increases the next attack's attack power and accuracy, at the cost of time. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Aim is one of Rosa's command abilities. Aim has a Charge Time of 1. Rosa's next attack will do a little more damage, and will always hit, but it takes her a few more seconds to attack. In the non-3D versions, it can only be used when equipped with a Bow, but in the 3D remake, it can be used with any weapon. In the original SNES release, Aim can hit KO'd and petrified allies; normally physical attacks are retargeted when aimed at KO'd or petrified characters, but since Aim is not considered a physical attack, it isn't retargeted. Because of the same bug, some enemies fail to Counterattack to Rosa's Aim, even if they were intended to counter every hit. The bug doesn't affect the GBA ports. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Aim is Rosa exclusive ability. This command functions the same way as it did in the prequel. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rosa can only use Aim when she is equipped with a bow. Aim has a Charge Time of 1. Final Fantasy V Aim is the Ranger's level 2 ability, learned for 45 ABP. When used, the character attacks with the currently equipped weapon, and is guaranteed to hit (with the exception of the Ninja if it uses Blink). The ability cannot be used if the user is under the Blind status. Rods may still miss even with the Aim ability. Certain weapons have an Added Ability that randomly activates when the weapon is used with the Attack or Aim commands. Activated spells are cast in addition to the used command, but Mug from Thief Knife and Dance from Dancing Dagger replace the Aim command if randomly triggered. Final Fantasy X Aim is a Special ability appearing in Wakka's section of the Sphere Grid. It raises the Accuracy of all active party members, and by each use adds 10% to Accuracy. This can be stacked up to five times. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Ranger's Target and Snipe abilities guarantee 100% success when hitting enemies. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Aim is a Bravery ability for Sazh. It is a Ranged Bravery attack that is guaranteed to hit. It grants ATK Up I on Sazh when the target has a debuff for 3 turns. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Aim is a Rank 1 Celerity ability. It deals physical damage to one target and cannot miss. Variations of Aim are usable by Archer enemies in various ''Tactics dungeons. Their Aim variants deal ranged physical damage to one party member, depending on the rank of the ability. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Aim costs 3 MP and allows the caster to do a 1-hit attack that deals physical damage (1.2x) to one enemy. It is an ability learned by long-range weapon users: Artemios, Fran, Luna, Medius, Mustadio and Sazh, all learn it at level 1 (3★), Rosa and at the same level but different rarity (4★), Trey at level 28 (4★), and Fina at level 18 (2★). Her Halloween limited form, White Witch Fina, learns Aim at level 18 (4★). It is also Gimlee's Trust Master Reward. War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-Final Fantasy appearances ''Star Ocean Anamnesis Gallery FFIV Aim.png|''Final Fantasy IV. FFIVDS Aim.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (DS) Ability Aim FFIVPSP.png|''Final Fantasy IV(PSP). FF4PSP_Ability_Aim.png|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FFIV TAY iOS Aim.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS). FFV Aim.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Aim.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFX_Aim.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFT Charge.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. Target.png|Target in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Snipe.png|Snipe in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. DFFOO Aim.jpg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Aim Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon). FFAB Aim R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Aim +1 R.png|Aim +1 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ®. FFAB Aim R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Aim +1 R+.png|Aim +1 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (R+). FFAB Aim +20 - Thief (F) SR.png|Aim +20 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Aim +20 - Thief (F) SR+.png|Aim +20 in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Aim - Krile SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Aim - Rosa SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Aim - Krile SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Aim - Rosa SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Aim (F) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Aim (M) Legend R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R Legend). FFAB Aim (F) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Aim (M) Legend R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+ Legend). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend). FFAB Aim - Rosa Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend). FFRK Aim Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Aim.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Category:Recurring command abilities